The present disclosure relates to clothing apparel and in particular to T-Shirts having rolled sleeves.
At various times it has been popular to roll up the sleeves of a basic short sleeve T-Shirt. Often times cigarettes would be stored in at least one of the rolled sleeves of a T-Shirt. One of the traditional problems of rolling up a sleeve of a T-Shirt has been that the rolled sleeve tends to unroll during wear, such as during activity. Further, it is known to use a visible decorative rivet on a rolled sleeve.